bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday = 21 stycznia | gender = Mężczyzna | height = 168 cm | weight = 52 kg | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = Kapitan 1 Dywizji, głównodowodzący Gotei 13 | team = 1 Dywizja | partner = Chōjirō Sasakibe | base of operations = 1 Dywizja, Seireitei, Soul Society | shikai = Ryūjin Jakka | bankai = ? | manga debut = Tom 10, Rozdział 81 | anime debut = Odcinek 24 | video game debut = Bleach GC: Tasogare ni Mamieru Shinigami | japanese voice = Masaaki Tsukada | english voice = Bob Johnson | spanish voice = Francisco Alborch }} kapitan 1 Dywizji oraz głównodowodzący Gotei 13. Choć jest stary, ma wielką siłę. Jego porucznikiem jest Chōjirō Sasakibe. Wygląd Yamamoto nosi zwykły strój kapitana. Do niego nosi Haori zarzucone na ramiona. Wygląda dość niepozornie - przypomina staruszka z długą białą brodą. Jednak to tylko pozory - pod haori skrywa dość muskularne ciało, poznaczone wieloma bliznami (świadczy to o tym, że stoczył wiele walk w swoim niezmiernie długim życiu - ma ponad 2000 lat), zaś dzięki swej potężnej mocy w pełni zasługuje na stanowisko głównodowodzącego Gotei 13. Swoją funkcję pełni tak długo, ponieważ jak dotąd nie pojawił się Shinigami, który przewyższyłby jego potęgę. Charakter Jako kapitan i dowódca Gotei 13, Yamamoto jest szanowany przez większość Shinigami, zwłaszcza przez Komamurę, który twierdzi, że jest dobroczyńcą, który uratował mu życie. W wykonaniu wyroku Yamamoto jest bardzo zasadniczy i oczekuje tego od innych, był rozczarowany, że Shunsui i Ukitake sprzeciwili się wyrokowi Rukii. Nie jest to człowiek, który toleruje takie zachowania. Jest gniewny w okolicznościach zdrady i może być bardzo agresywny w walce. Ze względu na wieloletnie doświadczenie, Yamamoto bardzo rzadko pokazuje oznaki niepokoju i zaskoczenia. Yamamoto jest bardzo lojalny wobec Soul Society i traktuje swoje obowiązki bardzo poważnie, oczekując tego samego od reszty Gotei 13. Jego lojalność jest tak wielka, że jest gotów się poświęcić dla Gotei 13 w celu pokonania Aizena, wierząc, że jego obowiązkiem jest oddać życie dla dobra Soul Society w razie potrzeby. Innym przykładem gdzie Genryūsai wskazuje na swoją lojalność, kiedy jest wyraźnie zły, gdy Shunsui, Byakuya i Kenpachi tracą swoje haori i pokazuje swój żal i złość. Twierdzi, że haori reprezentuje ich status jako kapitanowie. Yamamoto docenia kulturę wschodnią i jest mistrzem w japońskiej ceremonii parzenia herbaty, z drugiej strony nie lubi zachodniej kultury w przeciwieństwie do jego porucznika Chōjirō Sasakibe. Historia Yamamoto założył Akademię Shinigami ponad 2000 lat przed właściwą fabułą Bleach. Osobiście wyszkolił Shunsuia i Jūshirō. Yamamoto sam był nauczycielem w tej uczelni i osobiście polecił Kyōraku i Ukitake. Przyznaje, że jest z nich bardzo dumny. Kiedy stali się dowódcami, chwalił się o nich tak, jakby to byli jego synowie. Ok. tysiąca lat temu, Yamamoto założył i został kapitanem Gotei 13. Odwrócenie wahadła thumb|left|Yamamoto, Ginrei i Unohana podczas testu Urahary na kapitana Ok. 110 lat temu Yamamoto został odnotowany jako najstarszy kapitan Gotei 13, zaraz po nim Retsu Unohana, Shunsui Kyōraku oraz Jūshirō Ukitake. Yamamoto pojawił się na ceremonii powitalnej Kisuke Urahary. Yamamoto wyjaśnił, że 7 dni temu Urahara ukończył test na zostanie kapitanem i zastąpi on Kirio Hikifune. Następnego dnia po teście Unohana i Ginrei Kuchiki zostali wezwani do potwierdzenia faktu, że Urahara jest uprawniony na stanowisko kapitana. 10 lat później Yamamoto zbiera nadzwyczajne spotkanie kapitanów Gotei 13, gdzie przedstawia raport o zaniknięciu Reiatsu Kenseia Mugurumy oraz jest porucznika Mashiro Kuny, którzy wcześniej zostali wysłani do zbadania tajemniczego zniknięcia dusz w Rukongai. Potem stwierdził, że wybierze 5 kapitanów, tworząc zespół dochodzeniowo-śledczy, który uda się na miejsce zdarzenia. Bardzo zdyszany i zdenerwowany Kisuke Urahara pojawia się zapytać, czy mogły przejść do zespołu dochodzeniowego, tłumacząc, że jego porucznik też jest na miejscu zdarzenia. Yamamoto nie zezwala Uraharze, a gdy ten się sprzeciwia zostaje uciszony przez Yoruichi. Yamamoto wybiera zespół - kapitana 3 Dywizji Rōjūrō Ōtoribashiego, kapitana 5 Dywizji Shinjiego Hirako i kapitana 7 Dywizji Love'a Aikawy. Kazał Yoruichi czuwać na wypadek ataku, podczas gdy kapitan 6 Dywizji - Kuchiki Ginrei, kapitan 8 Dywizji - Shunsui Kyōraku i kapitan 13 Dywizji - Jūshirō Ukitake mieli zostać i strzec Seireitei. Następnie Yamamoto każe Unohanie przygotować się na prawdopodobne przyjęcie ofiar. Kiedy Unohana podkreśliła, że powinna raczej udać się bezpośrednio na miejsce zdarzenia, Yamamoto oświadczył, że nie może wysłać uzdrowicieli, nie wiedząc o pełnym zakresie sytuacji. Po przybyciu kapitana Korpusu Kidō Tessaia Tsukabishi i jego porucznika Hachigena Ushōdy, Yamamoto poprosił Tessaia, aby jeden z nich poszedł razem z resztą na miejsce zdarzenia. Shunsui przerwał i zapytał czy to dobry pomysł, aby wysłać zarówno kapitana, jak i porucznika Korpusu Kidō, skoro nie ma pojęcia, co się dzieje, co skłoniło Yamamoto zapytać, co a pro po tego sugeruje. Shunsui powiedział Yamamoto, że powinni wysłać swojego porucznika - Lisę Yadōmaru. Z powstałego składu Yamamoto wysłał ich, aby zbadali zaginięcie. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Kilka wieków temu, w czasie buntu, które spowodowało wojnę domową w Soul Society, Yammamoto pochwalił działania Kōgi Kuchiki, później daje Kōdze kierownictwo specjalnego kontyngentu swoich wojsk. Kiedy Kōga staje się fałszywy, Yamamoto pomaga Ginreiowi zapieczętować Kōgę ze szczególnym zaklęciem Kidō. Fabuła Soul Society thumb|right|Yamamoto zwołuje spotkanie kapitanów Gotei 13 Yammamoto po raz pierwszy pojawia się na spotkaniu które zwołał, by odpowiednio ukarać kapitana 3 Dywizji Gina Ichimaru za to, że nie zabił Ichigo gdy miał na to okazję. Po przyjeździe, Gin wdaje się w kłótnię z kapitanem 11 Dywizji Kenpachim Zaraki i kapitanem 12 Dywizji - kapitanem Mayurim Kurotsuchim. Tłumaczy cel spotkania i żąda wyjaśnień w związku z tym. Gin jasno stwierdza, że nie ma nic do powiedzenia, co rozwściecza Yamamoto. Gin mówi dalej, że nie ma usprawiedliwienia i że popełnił błąd, i nie będzie starał się usprawiedliwić głupimi wymówkami. Yamamoto następnie decyduje, że Ichimaru będzie musiał zostać ukarany, po czym dostaje informacje o dotarciu Ryoka do Gotei 13. Yamamoto odwołuje posiedzenie, twierdząc, że karą Gina zajmie się później. Każe kapitanom powrócić na swoje stanowiska, aby przygotowali się do obrony. thumb|left|Yamamoto i Chōjirō podczas rozmowy z RukiąPóźniej widzimy Yamamoto, gdy pyta się Rukii, czy ma jakieś ostatnie słowa. Rukia prosi o bezpieczne przeniesienie przyjaciół do Świata Żywych, na co Yamamoto się zgadza, choć w rzeczywistości zamierza ich zabić. Po aktywacji Sōkyoku, Yamamoto wyjaśnia jego działanie, i że jego płomienie to prawdziwa forma Sōkyoku. Gdy płomienie zaczynają atakować Rukię, egzekucja zostaje przerwana przez Ichigo. Yamamoto patrzy, jak Ichigo pojawia się i ratuje Rukię. Wysyła swojego porucznika Chōjirō Sasakibe, aby zatrzymał Ichigo, podczas gdy on odwraca się w stronę Shunsuia i Ukitake, który miał zamiar zniszczyć Sōkyoku. Mówi, że nie może im wybaczyć ich postępku. Po krótkiej rozmowie kapitanowie wraz z porucznikiem Shunsuia, przemieszczają się w dół urwiska za pomocą Shunpo. Po znacznym oddaleniu zatrzymują się, ale Yamamoto już czeka. Genryūsai następnie uwalnia ciśnienie swojej energii duchowej, powodując u Nanao Ise osłabienie, co zmusza Shunuia do oddalenia Nanao od miejsca bitwy. thumb|right|Yamamoto rozpoczyna walkę z Shunsuiem i Ukitake Po powrocie Shunsuia, Yamamoto mówi, że byli oni dla niego jak synowie, ale teraz jest rozczarowany. Potem wyraźnie mówi, że jest zbyt późno na słowa i mówi, aby wyciągnęli swoje miecze. Shunsui i Jūshirō sięgają po swoje miecze. Yamamoto pyta, czy zamierzają walczyć, nie uwalniając Zanpakutō, nakłaniając Shunsuia do pytania, czy jest inny sposób poza walką. Genryūsai wycisza go, stwierdzając, że nie ma litości dla kogoś kto utrudnia dążenie do sprawiedliwości. Yamamoto odrzuca pojęcia indywidualnej sprawiedliwości, ponieważ nie może zastąpić globalnej sprawiedliwości. Zmęczony mówić, Shigekuni zdejmuje haori i górę swojego kimono mówiąc im, aby przygotowali się do walki, po czym uwalnia Shikai. Gdy Yamamoto stoi przygotowany do walki, pyta ich, na co oni czekają, mówiąc im, że powinny oni uwolnić swoje Zanpakutō, chyba, że planują się spalić w drobny popiół. Ukitake i Shunsui następnie postanowili uwolnić swoje miecze. Po ich uwolnieniu, Genryūsai mówi, że są to jedyne Zanpakutō, które występują w parach. Następnie atakują się powodując potężną eksplozję. Później zostają zmuszeni do przerwania walki, po ogłoszeniu Isane Kotetsu o zdradzie Aizena, który jest odpowiedzialny za chaos w Soul Society. Kiedy spisek zostaje ujawniony, większość kapitanów otacza Aizena i pozostałych zdrajców na wzgórzu Sōkyoku. Gdy Gillian ratuje Aizena, Gina i Kaname, Yamamoto ostrzega innych Shinigami aby oddalili się od promienia, który wciąga zdrajców w górę. Bounto (tylko anime) Arrancar thumb|left|Yamamoto rozmawia z Orihime, Hitsugayą i Matsumoto Kolejnym razem Yamamoto wysyła kilku Shinigami do Karakury, aby przeciwstawili się atakom Arrancarów. Wydaje rozkazy grupie poprzez specjalny ekran, osobiście jednak nie pokazuje się ani raz. Na ekranie pojawia się także, gdy oznajmia fakt porwania Orihime przez Arrancarów. Kategorycznie zabrania wyruszać jej na ratunek, tłumacząc, że moc wszystkich obecnych będzie potrzebna w Karakurze zimą, także Ichigo. Później zmienia rozkazy i wysyła czwórkę kapitanów do Hueco Mundo. Wydaje także zarządzenia Uraharze, polecając mu między innymi przeniesienie prawdziwej Karakury do Soul Society oraz ustabilizowanie przejścia Garganta, aby kapitanowie mogli dostać się do Hueco Mundo. Hueco Mundo Yamamoto, wraz z Byakuyą Kuchiki i Jūshirō Ukitake, powiedział, że Rukia Kuchiki i Renji Abarai zniknęli, a 2 Dywizja szuka ich wszystkich w całym Seireitei. Po tym jak Coyote Starrk odzyskuje Orihime Inoue i zabiera ją z powrotem do Aizena, wyjaśniono, że Yamamoto nakazał utworzenie Sztucznej Karakury w miejscu prawdziwej, a prawdziwa została przeniesiona do Soul Society, więc dowódcy mogą walczyć w pełni sił, nie uszkadzając miasta. Jest widoczny przy kilku innych kapitanach i porucznikach, czekając na Aizena i jego podwładnych. Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Sztuczna Karakura thumb|right|Yamamoto wraz z Gotei 13 przygotowują się do walki z Aizenem i Espadą Kolejny raz widzimy go dopiero w Sztucznej Karakurze, gdzie wraz z innymi członkami Gotei 13 (choć nie wszystkimi) chce powstrzymać Aizena przed stworzeniem Królewskiego Klucza. Od razu zamyka Aizena, Gina oraz Tōsena w ogniu, aby pozostali mogli pozbyć się Espady. Sam stoi z tyłu i wydaje jedynie rozkazy. Do walki wkracza dopiero kiedy Ayon - hybryda stworzona przez Fracción Harribel, pokonuje czwórkę poruczników. Jego wkroczenie do walki jest efektowne, przy pomocy swej laski wybija dużą dziurę w piersi stwora. Twierdzi, że jest rozczarowany poziomem poruczników. Gdy Ayon zaszarżował na niego bez poruszania się, uniknął ataku, stwierdzając, że istota ta istnieje tylko po to, żeby zabijać i o niczym innym nie myśli. Uwolnił swój Zanpakutō i używając Nadegiri - potężnego ataku Kendo, rozciął bestię na dwie części. Gdy lewa część ciała potwora nadal chce atakować, Yamamoto komentuje to stwierdzeniem, gdyż jest zasmucony faktem, iż musi wciąż ciąć tak żałosną bestię. To jednak nie skutkuje i Ayon atakuje. Wiekowy Shinigami spopiela bestię bez większego problemu, to samo czyniąc z jego twórczyniami - Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose oraz Cyan Sung-Sun. Po tym znów wycofuje się, by wydawać rozkazy. Gdy kapitanowie oddziałów 8 i 13 zostali wyłączeni z walki, wydawał się być bardzo niespokojny. Gdy pojawili się Vizardzi, generał był niezmiernie zdziwiony faktem pomocy byłych członków Gotei 13. Gdy Tōshirō i inni zostali ranni w wyniku ataku na Aizena, Yamamoto w końcu decyduje się walczyć z samym Aizenem. Używa mocy swojego Zanpakutō i chociaż ten atak mógł zabić wszystkich, dziadek zdecydował się na to. Jednak nim owy atak został użyty, na arenę bitwy wkracza Wonderweiss Margela w formie Resurrección. Gasi on płomienie jego miecza. Generał stwierdza, że Aizen jest naiwny, gdyż myśli, że powstrzyma go pieczętując jego miecz. Wywiązuje się walka Yamamoto z Wonderweissem. Wkrótce Margela wybucha zabity poprzez bardzo potężny atak. Dziadek rozmawia z Aizenem, który wyjaśnia mu, że moc jego miecza została zapieczętowana w Wonderweissie. Tak więc nagle wszystko wybucha. Generał, już mocno raniony przez Margelę zostaje jeszcze bardziej poturbowany. Postanawia się on jednak poświęcić. Złapał nogę Aizena i użył Hadō #96. Ranny Aizen ucieka z wybuchu. Następnym razem widzimy głównodowodzącego 10 dni po pokonaniu Aizena przez Ichigo. Wcześniej Yamamoto, aby powstrzymać gwałtowne uwolnienie się energii zapieczętowanej w Wonderweissie, poświęcił swoje lewe ramię. Niemniej nie odbiło się to na jego żywotności, gdyż wciąż był w stanie udzielić ostrej reprymendy kapitanom 6, 8 i 11 Dywizji za zgubienie haori. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Moce i Umiejętności right|thumb|200px|Siła Ofensywna: 100 Siła Defensywna: 100 Szybkość: 100 [[Kidō: 100 Inteligencja: 100 Siła Fizyczna: 60 Razem: 560]] *'Mistrz walki mieczem': jako założyciel Shinō Academy wraz z ponad dwutysięcznym doświadczeniem bojowym, Yamamoto przedstawiony jest jako najpotężniejszy wojownik w Soul Society. Niewielu przeżyło w walce z nim. Potrafi walcząc z dwoma Shinigami na poziomie kapitańskim jednocześnie. Jego umiejętności w walce mieczem okazały się być wystarczająco wysokie, by by zdjąć przeciwnika za pomocą jednego precyzyjnego uderzenia. :* lub "Cios Śmierci": ta podstawowa technika pozwala na precyzyjne cięcie przeciwnika z dużą siłą i prędkością. Wróg nie jest świadom cięcia, póki nie zauważy rany. *'Mistrz Shunpo': jest wysoko wykwalifikowany i doświadczony w dziedzinie Shunpo, jest w stanie prześcignąć Shunsuia i Jūshirō pod względem prędkości podczas pościgu w Seireitei. Jest w stanie z łatwością wyprzedzić zarówno kapitanów i dzięki temu dotrze do miejsca pierwszy, nie będąc nawet zauważony przez innych dowódców. *'Mistrz strategii i taktyki': z doświadczenia jako wojownik i dowódca Gotei 13, Yamamoto jest bardzo inteligentnym człowiekiem. Potrafi się szybko dostosować do nowych sytuacji i podejmować odpowiednio szybkie decyzje. Ma taktyczne umiejętności, jak pokazał w przygotowywaniu się do walk w Karakurze. Jak zauważył Aizen, Genryūsai jest bardzo przebiegły. Utworzył pułapkę by zabić Aizena, gdy Sōsuke był skupiony Vizardach i Gotei 13. Okazał się też bardzo spostrzegawczy, gdy powiedział kapitanowi Mayuri Kurotsuchiemu, że ukrywa dane o Bounto. Jego umiejętności taktyczne są niezaprzeczalne. Zawsze wysyła dowódców do walk i rozpoznań od wielu wieków, będzie więc stosunkowo małą lub dużą liczbą zagrożeń. thumb|right|Energia Yamamoto *'Ogromna moc duchowa': jako jeden z najstarszych członków Soul Society, Yamamoto posiada niezwykle silne Reiatsu, zdolne do sparaliżowania Shinigami rangi kapitana, takich jak Kyōraku czy Ukitake. Nanao Ise jest porucznikiem i moc duchowa głównodowodzącego zmusiła ją do omdlenia. Musiała wtedy zostać przeniesiona w bezpieczne miejsce przez swojego kapitana, by mogła móc oddychać. Nawet Aizen otwarcie przyznaje, że jego moc jest znacznie lepsza niż jego własne siły duchowe. Yamamoto piastuje urząd głównodowodzącego Gotei 13 przez ponad 1000 lat, ponieważ nie ma silniejszego Shinigami od niego. Moc duchowa Genryūsaia ma taki sam skutek co jego Zanpakutō, elementarny przedstawiciel ognia. Ma tendencje do ognistej aury, która ma potencjał do spalenia części okolicy bez użycia Zanpakutō. *'Ogromna siła': oprócz jego zaskakującego ciała jak na swój wiek, Yamamoto pokazuje ogromną siłę fizyczną, jak pokazano, jak łatwo szybko włożył duży otwór do klatki piersiowej Ayona bez większego wysiłku używając tylko tępego ostrza laski. Bez wysiłku powstrzymał atak Ayona, który wzrósł w siłę. Powalił Wonderweissa gołymi rękoma, a Arrancar miał zdolności regeneracji. *'Ogromna wytrzymałość': podczas walki z dwoma najsilniejszymi kapitanami, wyszedł bez żadnych oznak obrażeń. W walce z Aizenem był w stanie przyjąć na siebie całą moc swojego miecza, po czym mógł wyciągnąć rękę i użyć Hadō #96 poziomu. *'Mistrz walki w wręcz': Yamamoto jest bardzo niebezpiecznym bojownikiem nawet bez Zanpakutō. Podobnie jak jego umiejętności w walce mieczem, jest także potężnym mistrzem w Hakudzie, jak wynika ze zdolności szybkiego łapania, tak jak to zrobił z Ayonem. Choć nie wiadomo czy spadły jego umiejętności przez swój wiek, jest niebezpiecznym i wykwalifikowanym bojownikiem. Genryūsai jest w stanie zadać silne ciosy, które zniszczyły Hierro Wonderweissa na poziomie Espady. Blokuje również ciosy przeciwnika z dużej ilości rąk. frame|right|Ikkotsu :* : potężny cios użyty na Margeli. Dzięki tej technice, Yamamoto był w stanie zniszczyć część tułowia Wonderweissa i wysyłając na dość odległy budynek, gdzie po uderzeniu w niego zniszczył go. frame|right|Sōkotsu :* : atak pięściami, silniejszy od Ikkotsu, użyty przez Yamamoto w czasie walki z Wonderweissem. Jego moc jest tak wielka, że wystarczyło zaledwie jedno uderzenie, by roznieść Arrancara na strzępy. frame|right|Hadō #96 *'Mistrz Kidō': Yamamoto wykazał się mistrzowskim posługiwaniem Kidō. Po licznych oparzeniach i osłabieniu był w stanie bezproblemowo użyć Hadō #96 zachowując potencjał energii duchowej. Zanpakutō : z początku jest ukryte pod drewnianą powłoką laski. Miecz ten wygląda jak zwyczajna katana ze złotą rękojeścią. frame|right|Zanpakutō Yamamoto *'Shikai': Shikai Yamamoto uwalnia się komendą . Miecz zamienia się w ogień, rękojeść pozostaje bez zmian. Yamamoto otrzymuje kontrolę nad ogniem, dodatkowo pole walki wypełnia się nim, dzięki czemu walka toczy się w korzystnym dla Yamamoto otoczeniu. Specjalne zdolności Shikai: po uwolnieniu, ostrze Ryūjin Jakki ogarnięte jest płomieniem. Potrafi zamienić wszystko w popiół pochłaniając okoliczny krajobraz w płonącą burzę ciepła na tyle intensywne, aby palić niebo. Tylko potężni Shinigami (tacy jak Kyōraku i Ukitake) mogą mu się oprzeć. Nawet w Shikai moc Zanpakutō Yamamoto jest wystarczająco duża, by walczyć z innymi Zanpakutō w Shikai dwóch kapitanów jednocześnie. Obaj mieli miano najsilniejszych kapitanów w Soul Society. W przeciwieństwie do innych Zanpakutō pokazanych do tej pory, siła Ryūjin Jakki nie wyłącza korzystania z żadnej innej techniki, widać było to gdy uwięził Aizena, Gina i Kaname. Płomienie stworzone przez Ryūjin Jakkę mogą być kontrolowane z wielką precyzją przez Yamamoto. Ma również władzę nad intensywnością ognia. Jego płomienie są w stanie spalenia powierzchni większej niż miasto Karakura. thumb|right|Jōkaku Enjō :* : ta umiejętność tworzy ścianę ognia, która otacza cel, a następnie tworzy ogromnie zwarte sfery ognia, w którym są uwięzieni wrogowie. Atak jest niezwykle skuteczny, gdyż zdołał zatrzymać Shinigami rangi kapitana, czyli. Aizena, Ichimaru i Tōsena. thumb|right|Ennetsu Jigoku :* : ten atak tworzy siedem lub więcej ogromnych słupów ognia, które otaczają obszar. Celem tej techniki jest zwabienie przeciwnika w pułapkę, która jest jak klatka. Siła jest śmiertelna, wystarczy by zniszczyć wszystkich i wszystko w promieniu działania (nawet Yamamoto może ucierpieć). *'Bankai': nieznany. Ciekawostki *W swoim Haori Yamamoto wygląda jak zwyczajny staruszek. *Prawdopodobnie ogień, który wypełnia pole bitwy podczas uwolnienia Ryūjin Jakka jest płonącym Reiatsu samego Yamamoto, póki co nie znalazło to jednak potwierdzenia. *Zakaz przeprowadzania akcji ratunkowej Orihime był prawdopodobnie planem popchnięcia Ichigo do działania, gdyż jego obecność w Karakurze mogłaby być kłopotliwa. *W całej serii płomienie jego Zanpakutō zostały zapieczętowane dwa razy. Pierwszy raz przez Bakkōtō Shūsuke Amagaia, a drugi raz przez Wonderweissa Margelę. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Mężczyzna